


Renmin

by Lylithe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenJi, M/M, blowjob, exhibitionist, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylithe/pseuds/Lylithe
Summary: ⌌                             ⌍Nsfw Renmin AU⌎                             ⌏➢ Renjun gets confident while talking in Jaemin’s room with the lights off in relaxed ambience. Ft ChenJi.♕  Renjun top♚ Jaemin bottom➸ Bj, hj, exhibitionist↳ Word count; 1.7kP.s imported from my twitter





	Renmin

Jaemin’s habit of pursing his lips while talking was driving Renjun absolutely wild. He hadn’t even been listening to what Jaemin was saying for the past few minutes as the other boy was now pouting.  
“Injun?”  
Renjun snapped out of his thoughts, trying to compose himself.  
“Yeah?”  
“What’re you thinking?” Jaemin questioned.

  
Renjun could sense Jaemin’s intense stare as he averted his eyes. He was still looking anywhere else as he felt a hot blush rise. He was like a shy schoolboy in the presence of his crush. Jaemin made him so flustered without even trying.

  
“Your lips are dry as hell.” Renjun deadpanned.  
“What—?!“ The younger, not expecting this, gaped.  
He watched amusedly as Jaemin licked his lips in panic. Renjun smirked at the satisfaction of seeing Jaemin become twisted because of him. He had reversed their roles in an instant.

  
Renjun didn’t know what came over him but he wanted to be the one in control for once. It was always Jaemin teasing him with such cockiness at himself. The older was tired of the disrespect & wanted to teach the younger a lesson. Renjun suddenly thought of a mischievous scheme...

  
He reached for Jaemin’s lip balm on the nightstand besides him. Uncapping the tube slowly, he applied the product playfully. Renjun didn’t plan to do it for much longer, but when he made eye contact with Jaemin there was a darkness lurking within those usually bright orbs of his.

  
The ambience in the dimly lit room had shifted into something else & there was tension in the air. Boldness suddenly surged through Renjun as he swiped the cream along his lips again, but this time his motions were sensual. His tongue flicked out over his bottom lip, invitingly.

  
Jaemin gazed at him from under his long lashes so temptingly Renjun couldn’t help but slink closer to the younger. Jaemin didn’t run away so Renjun took this as a sign to continue. Renjun delicately lifted his face so it was mere inches away from the other boy & closed his eyes.

  
He had given into the sinful want as he pressed himself against Jaemin. Their lips met harshly & Jaemin almost fell backwards from the pressure of the impact but Renjun held him. Recovering, Jaemin eagerly leaned forward into his touch but then Renjun forced himself to pull away.

  
The event was fleeting & Jaemin blinked multiple times in bewilderment. Renjun only licked his lips, seemingly unaffected. He tasted Jaemin sweetly on himself. He could see the glossy cream had transferred onto Jaemin’s lips as planned. “You needed some balm.” Renjun said calmly.

  
Jaemin stared at Renjun with a clouded gaze. Seeing Jaemin in this state made it very hard for Renjun to suppress the thought of wanting to taint & mark every inch of him. He wanted to strip away that innocent look. Jaemin breathed out a soft whisper, “I think I need a bit more.”

  
Jaemin came towards him, though hesitantly. As if questioning if he was allowed to or not. Renjun only applied more cream in response. Jaemin closed the distance & once again, their lips were connected. Naturally, a perfect fit like they belonged together, & Renjun knew they did.

  
Renjun picked up Jaemin & set him in his lap without breaking their kiss. Jaemin was now straddling Renjun, arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Renjun gripped Jaemin’s waist with one hand, the other was propped behind him for support. His fingers dug into Jaemin’s side roughly.

  
After settling in, Jaemin held a ceaseless attack on Renjun’s mouth. The younger writhed in his lap impatiently, wanting to do more. Renjun brought his other hand on Jaemin’s waist to keep him still but Jaemin took his opportunity to push Renjun’s chest, willing him to lay down.

  
Renjun growled shoving the other boy off his lap & pushed him onto his back. Hovering over, he pinned Jaemin with his body. Startled, Jaemin tilted his head up. “Renjun?”  
Renjun looked down at the docile boy & stroked his cheek softly. “Be a good boy won’t you?” He said sweetly.

  
Renjun lowered his head into the curve of Jaemin’s neck & lightly attached his lips. Trailing a line of feathery kisses, He whispered into Jaemin’s ears, “Or else, I’d have to tie you up, would you want that hmm?” Jaemin shivered at his words & swallowed as he nodded compliantly.

  
Renjun smiled against Jaemin’s skin before he flicked out his tongue. He licked his way to the base of Jaemin’s neck & then swirled at the spot he picked. Jaemin had closed his eyes & faintly let out small gasps. Renjun sucked hard against his throat, “I want to hear you louder.”

  
Following his order, Jaemin airily moaned. Renjun then nipped the delicate white surface which drew out a whine. He drifted to all over sucking & biting along. Licking the red skin, Renjun admired his work. The blank canvas was filled with his marks & glistening wet in the light.

Renjun sat back with his hands lingering at the hem of Jaemin’s shirt, searching for confirmation before lifting the shirt up & sliding it off. Jaemin was shy when it was taken off, immediately covering his body.  
“You’re beautiful.” He praised making Jaemin’s earlobes tinge pink.

  
“So show me.” Renjun coaxed, tilting Jaemin’s chin upward with a finger. Jaemin turned away & now hid his face in his hands. Renjun took the advantage to lean down at the now exposed abdomen. He skimmed his lips over the prominent V-line & drifted upwards lazily, taking his time.

  
He smiled as he felt Jaemin trembling under his touch. Renjun skipped over the rest of the bare skin, choosing to go back up to Jaemin’s hidden face. Renjun delicately removed Jaemin’s hands, revealing a scarlet boy. Chuckling, Renjun traced his hand up to circle Jaemin’s nipple.

  
Jaemin’s breath caught sharply, he moved to hide himself again but Renjun restrained him. Renjun’s fingers brushed the pink area & then pinched hard making Jaemin cry out. The two boys stilled. It was late, they weren’t the only ones up in the dorm. No one bothered them though...

  
Renjun began working his fingers again this time he stifled Jaemin’s moans with with lips. Jaemin was whimpering into Renjun’s mouth & his hips thrusted up helplessly. Renjun sucked on Jaemin’s tongue further silencing him as he moved onto the other nipple & repeated his actions.

  
Jaemin’s needy hips kept grinding against Renjuns so much that he had to stop. “Tell me what you want me to do.” Renjun murmured while pulling away. Jaemin had a pained expression as he pointed to his lower body. “Here it hurts.”  
Renjun’s pants tightened even more at the begging.

  
Renjun pecked his lips & moved down his body, stopping at the bulge in Jaemin’s pants. He flattened his palm against it, rubbing for the friction. Jaemin made incoherent noises, unable to do anything else. Renjun slid Jaemin’s pants off & didn’t waste time with his boxers either.

  
Jaemin’s cock fell out flushed & leaking precum already. Renjun glanced up making eye contact as he took him into his mouth. Jaemin was speechless, holding his breath shakily. Renjun’s lips wrapped around the tip, slowly sliding down the length, cheeks swelling from the fullness.

  
The pulse of blood coursing through veins can be felt as Renjun swallowed. He waited until Jaemin touch the back of his throat to to return to the top. He flicked his tongue over the tip licking his way down to the base this time. Jaemin twitched in his mouth, increasing in size.

  
Fingers tangled in Renjun’s hair, forcing him to go down deeper while hips thrusted up into his mouth. Jaemin’s release was close so Renjun picked up his pace. “R—ren,” Jaemin ended his sentence in a string of curses. Renjun hummed adding his hands where his mouth couldn’t reach.

  
Jaemin’s moans was shallow & uneven, hands fumbling desperately for something. Renjun suddenly felt the duvet being pulled over his body. Jaemin held his head down firm wordlessly. A moment later, he heard the door creak open. “Jaemin hyung?” A voice called out.

  
Renjun snickered.  
Coughing, Jaemin composed himself. “Jisung, it’s past midnight, why are you up?” Renjun applauded Jaemin for sounding so stable.  
“I wanted dumplings...”  
“Jisung ahhh,” Renjun had begun moving gradually under the cover.  
“Hyung?”  
“Told you he wouldn’t cook.” A second voice joined.

  
“You also said he would be asleep but he’s not.” Jisung shot back.  
“What’s he doing?” Chenle inquired.  
“Hyung, what are you doing?”  
Renjun almost choked, Jaemin had pushed him to far down trying to make his head not poke through the duvet. Renjun sucked down hard in retaliation.  
Jaemin gritted his teeth before replying, “Sleeping.”

  
“Since you’re awake now, can you make dumplings?”  
“Oi he’s shirtless Jisung.”  
Jaemin had never slept without his clothes so the two other boys giggled. Renjun’s hands traveled up to Jaemin’s nipple simultaneously as he sucked.

  
“Fine... just—“  
Renjun twisted his nipple causing Jaemin to thrust upwards & shove Renjun down. Jaemin was overstimulated & very close so Renjun kept going the lengths of him.  
“Where’s the light switch?” Chenle muttered.  
“NO!”  
Renjun released Jaemin’s cock with a wet plop noise.

  
Renjun started using his hands to pump rapidly, aiming it at his open mouth, tongue stuck out. Renjun only had to stroke it a few times before white hot liquid shot out. It missed his mouth by a bit, hitting his face.  
“Okay, in a moment.” Jaemin managed to say after he just came.

  
“Uhm, alright then.” Chenle awkwardly backed away, choosing not to flip the light on. The two boys were confused on Jaemin’s odd behavior but otherwise were oblivious.  
“Yay dumplings.”  
After the door closed, Jaemin teared the duvet off. Renjun was between his legs covered in cum.

  
Renjun then clean Jaemin up by licking away the stickiness from his legs up to his dick. He licked his lips & gave the tip a little peck. “Dumplings sounds good, I’m starving.” Renjun had joined Jisung & Chenle in having dumplings out of nowhere, his lips looked red & swollen...

  
Jaemin came out a mess but probably because he was sleeping. He also seemed to be sulking which the younger boys thought was because they forced him to make dumplings at three in the morning. They were too distracted eating to notice the red & pink coloring Jaemin’s skin as well.


End file.
